


Scent of a Man

by krysilana



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysilana/pseuds/krysilana
Summary: Here is a translation.The original link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/316455/chapters/508392不定期缓慢更新 大概不坑 喜欢可以收藏 LOF疯狂屏蔽所以全文搬运至此欢迎捉虫与指导翻译腔过于浓重 很抱歉orz





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 

气味。这就是Lex身上的气味。须后水的麝香混合着他独特的气味，让Clark不禁膝盖发软。啊，好吧，其实关于Lex的一切都能让Clark不由得膝盖一软。

 

当他在最好的朋友身边时，有一股令他尴尬的感觉挥之不去，这种混合着少年时期令人窘迫的春心萌动，炽热的欲念，深刻的爱恋和希望就此昏厥的奇怪冲动，让他宛如十八世纪的未婚少女。但这貌似只是因为Lex的气味在最近频繁地影响到他。

 

每当他看到他的朋友，都会萌生在绝望与疯狂边缘徘徊的渴求，放纵自己在他身上摩擦，让那种气味标记自己。上帝啊!但在Talon中间这样子决计不是个好主意。

 

“Clark，你还好吗?”Lex皱眉。他推测他年轻的朋友约莫已经凝视着天空五分钟了，还发出奇怪的轻声叹息，且这不幸地对激发他的某些冲动。

 

Clark的惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他能感觉到他的面颊估计已经熟透了。哦不,他做了什么?“啊，当然，我很好，Lex。我很抱歉我出神了一下。”他赶忙回复道。

 

“就一下?”Lex挑眉，“倒不如说是一会儿。”他又皱了皱眉，这次是因为有些担忧。“Clark，你真的还行吗?你最近都很容易分心。”

 

Clark叹息，“当然，只是我的脑子里好像出现了很多东西。”

 

“你有什么想跟我说说的吗?”Lex不抱希望地问了一句。如果有什么东西能让Clark分神至此，这通常意味着他会为此而撒谎。所以他也只能尽可能地问些比较正常的事情。

 

Clark脸红了，如果他真的能分享这个就好了。“我..没有。”Clark短暂地停顿了一下，捕捉到了他朋友脸上一闪而过的受伤与无奈。该死的，他讨厌这个样子，讨厌是自己令他露出这样的神色，因为他向Lex撒谎了。“那非常令人尴尬而且不知应怎样说起，我大概只能说这些了。”他尝试去化解Lex眼里突然冒出的冷漠。

 

Lex露出假笑，“我很难想象有什么东西会‘那样’尴尬，Clark，以至于你不告诉我。”

 

“通常来说，没有，我可以告诉你除此之外我的一切。”Clark真挚地凝视着Lex，希望他能够明白，接受他的说辞，揭过这件事。他无法谈论这个，甚至只能绕开这个问题，这真的无法分享。

 

Lex与Clark的眼神在空中相交汇，他微微蹙眉，对他朋友用凝视来回答感到轻微的失落。“真的吗?一切?”他问，只是稍稍地偏离了一下话题，因为他并不想让Clark就这么轻易的揭过。

 

Clark叹息，“当然啦，Lex，一切，除了这件事或者是对你会有生命威胁的事，好吗?”

 

Lex只能点点头，如果他不想Clark就这样跑掉或者对他有防备的话，“可以，Clark。”

 

Clark放松的笑了，“想再来点咖啡吗?”在他的朋友露出意味深长的眼神之前，他要先逃离一会，因为那令人沉醉的气味铺天盖地地向他涌来，令他想不顾一切的表露他的内心。

 

“是的。”Lex默默叹了口气，Clark没有迫不及待的离开，但却依然回避这个问题。但Lex不敢逼问Clark，该死的。为什么对Clark永远不敢这么做呢?他让男孩逃脱了他的追问，但他无法想象让别人也这样的情境。

 

抬起头，Clark回头看了他一眼，露出了愉悦的微笑。Lex感到他的呼吸在胸腔里停滞了一瞬，然后他也回了个微笑。这大概就是原因吧，毕竟还有谁能让他只凭一个笑容就息怒呢。

 

Clark向Lex保持微笑。他无法控制自己，他真的爱死了Lex那样的表情，那个只对着他才露出的表情。

 

“Clark?”

 

“咋啦?”Clark回头看向Lana,“呃，我很抱歉，你刚刚说了啥?”

 

Lana温柔地笑了，“跟Lex相处的怎么样啦?”

 

Clark皱眉，“什么叫相处的怎么样?”他有些疑惑。

 

“约会。”Lanar扬眉。

 

“约...约..约会?”Clark结结巴巴地说，“我们没有在约会。”

 

“真的?”Lana羞愧的有些脸红。“我可以发誓...”

 

“Lana!”Clark有些唏嘘，“耶稣啊，那真的不是约会，好吗?”

 

“但是....但是，Clark，你不喜欢他吗?我还以为...”Lana轻轻地喃喃道。

 

Clark不安地转了个身，他真的有那么明显吗??“当然，是的，但我不想Lex知道这件事，Lana，请你不要告诉他。”

 

“但是，Clark，他同样喜欢你。”她疑惑地蹙眉，“我是说，你不知道吗?!”

 

Clark挺起胸膛，“你确定?”一股有些变化的气味暂时吸引了他的注意；Lex，依旧火热，但不知怎地有些不同了。这让他下腹有些奇怪的感觉。

 

“天啊，是的，Chloe和Pete甚至还赌你们什么时候会在一起。”

 

这吸引了Clark的注意，“什么?!”

 

Lex再次看到了Clark对‘约会’这个词反应的激烈程度。该死的。Lana终于不再胡搅蛮缠的想带Clark出去了吗?该死，这该死的一切。

 

他看着Clark与Lana窃窃私语，他的情绪极速恶化。认为今晚是个败笔，他起身打算离开。他在Clark呼喊中推开门，临走前回头看到他在对着Lana摇头。Lex捕捉到了一些嘟囔像“我不相信这些人。”从他最好的朋友口中说出。

 

他差不多该走了，但他觉得自己非常想掐着这位年轻的Lang小姐的咽喉并警告她，“他是我的!”但这太荒唐了，并且他可能因此而失去一个朋友 。他赶紧离开这个地方，钻进自己的车里，开启发动机如离弦之箭一样从路上飞过。

 

Clark注意到气味的再次改变，他紧张的喘息，发现自己的下体变得更加坚硬了。哦，上帝啊，Lex，他需要Lex，就现在!无视了Lana，他看回桌子，发现Lex已经走了，于是开始恐慌。

 

“他在哪?”他喘气

 

“我想他刚刚离开了，Clark。”Lana指着门，震惊地看着Clark冲出Talon。

 

“不是约会?啊哈?”Lana假笑，伸手去拿手机。

 

Clark像猎犬一样在空气中嗅来嗅去，当Lex离去的时候，他想找到Lex的欲望就越来越强烈。Lex的新气味在这里越来越强烈，克拉克深深地吸了一口气。他下体跳动的更厉害了，已经难以控制自己了。Clark发出难以忍受地呜咽声，加速追上Lex的车。我想要，想要，想要。他轻而易举地追上了法拉利，向前加速，将车子突然扭转到他这边。

 

Lex震惊地倒吸了一口气，因为当他的脚仍踩在油门上时，这正在前行的车却被外力强行刹停。是Clark。Clark站在他面前，强行停下了他的车。Lex将引擎关闭，盯着这位站在他面前的朋友径直地向前走到他这边，将车门扭弯后打开。

 

Clark终于再次闻到那气味，他觉得自己重新变得开心起来了。他屈身爬到Lex的膝盖上,将他的脸紧挨着Lex细腻的脖颈，尽情的细嗅着Lex的味道。

 

这是要干什么?!Lex发现自己无法理清现在是发生了什么。他已懒得去在意为什么Clark轻而易举地就追上了他的车，并成功地停下了它。没有流汗，更不必说骨折了。但他现在全部精神都放在了Clark正蜷曲在他的膝盖上，‘嗅’着他，紧挨着他，还发出像幼犬一样的声音。

 

“Clark，你在干什么....Clark!”Lex突然震惊地尖叫。Clark舔了舔他，然后从他的膝盖滑下，将自己的脸埋在Lex的腹沟上。

 

“闻起来太棒了。”Clark喃喃，他现在只知道Lex闻起来真是太棒了，他非常需要他。

 

上帝啊!Lex觉得自己全身甚至是不应该有反应的地方都开始发硬。Clark再次叹息，嗅着Lex迅速勃起的阴茎。天啊，现在怎么办?

 

“Clark，Clark，停下。Clark，不要在路边!”Lex抓住Clark尝试拉开他裤链的双手。

 

Clark抬起头，眼神里透露出伤心，像那幼犬般地叫声变成了令人心碎的呜咽声。

 

“你到底怎么了，Clark?”Lex有些绝望地低喃。Clark昂起头，想完成Lex所有的心愿，这样他就能呆在他身边了。

 

“上车，Clark，你能为我做到吗?”Lex轻声地问。Clark看起来就像是孩子与处于发情期的狗的混合体，真希望他还能理解Clark。

 

Clark热切地点头，快速地爬到Lex身上，再次把他的头颅埋在他的膝盖上。

 

废话。如果想这样子开车可不是一项轻松的活动。Lex再次发动车子，尝试控制自己不要因Clark温热的鼻息透过他的衣服传达到他的下体而不适地扭动。

 

“Clark，拜托，你可以暂时停下直到我们去到城堡吗?”他不抱希望地问道。

 

Clark摇摇头。Lex，他需要他。如果他必须得等会才能触碰到Lex的话，那他至少需要先闻到他的气味。

 

很好，Clark看起来貌似是返祖成原始人了。这可不是说努努力就能解决的事了，特别是考虑到他对Clark这样做的反应。当他也同样如此渴望他最好的朋友时，他应该怎么处理这种情况?

 

他们最后回到了城堡，Lex与此同时挪了挪位置，强行抬起Clark埋在他膝盖上的头颅。Clark有些不高兴地撅起嘴，想再次趴回令他心安的地方。

 

“不行，Clark，等等。”Lex尝试保持坚定，即使他因Clark的双眼泛出泪花而动摇。“很快，Clark，我保证，只要我们进去就行了。”

 

Clark重新展开笑颜，点点头。他赶忙从车里出去，并把Lex一同拽了出去，驱使他快步走向卧室。

 

Lex瘫倒在床上直喘气，然后Clark爬到了他身上。

 

味道，他想要品尝Lex的滋味。于是他低下头，舔舐着，偷偷往里探查Lex张开嘴呻吟时出现的别样味道。他的下体再次有了反应，而他正在用自己的嘴唇细细碾磨着Lex的双唇。“Lex。”他深吸了一口气。

 

Lex呻吟着，他已经快难以自控了。Clark的舌头在他口腔里搅动，他们的阴茎彼此紧挨着，他想起那个吻..天啊，Lex甚至无法记起以前是否也被‘那样’彻底地吻过，就像Clark现在试图吮吸与舔舐他口腔里每一丝一毫的味道一样。Clark强壮的双臂紧紧地禁锢着他，而他的手同时在不断地游弋。

 

如果Clark继续这样子煽风点火，他就觉得自己快要在裤裆里泄身了。“Clark...Clark!等一下，拜托..”他喘息。

 

然而Clark沉浸在美妙的滋味中，感受着，细嗅着，几乎没有意识到Lex正在跟他说话，直到他身下的躯体开始挣扎。他从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮声，随即慢慢坐起来。

 

“我想要。”

 

Lex因为Clark眼里强烈的需求与欲望而不禁颤抖，而他也十分确信，自己也如他一般。

 

“Clark，我不确定我们真的要....”Lex尝试使他的朋友明白，他不想在这种情况下占他朋友的便宜。

 

“要。”Clark明媚地笑了，摇晃着他的臀部真切地感受着Lex灼热的下体挤压着他的感觉。当Lex呻吟时，兴奋的气味再次出现。Clark趁着Lex分心，赶忙将他的衣服扯掉，将自己的脸埋进他光滑的腋窝。他闻起来真是‘太棒了’。Clark伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了一口Lex微微出汗的肌肤，多么顺滑的肌肤啊。尝起来感觉更棒呢。

 

Lex在Clark火热又粘稠的抚摸中不断扭动，拒绝承认他自己竟然会因Clark的触碰发出呻吟。

 

“Clark，”他低声，“衣服。”

 

Clark抬头，兴奋的气息因为Lex接受和默认变得更加强烈。他们早已坦诚相对，伴随着一阵低吼和突然加快的速度，Lex在他身下伸展，微侧着头给予Clark一个亲吻，而他在Lex把舌头放入他的口腔时愉快地喘息出声。

 

Lex在Clark的压制下动弹不得，但他仍想尽力给Clark最好的感受。毕竟，当Clark回複神志，他很有可能就会失去他了。

 

Clark动了动，温柔的舔舐与吮吸Lex苍白的肌肤；用鼻尖摩挲着Lex修长的脖颈。然后他继续向下，记住每寸皮肤的味道与气息，并留下自己的标记。他松开钳制Lex手臂的双手，以便让自己继续抚摸Lex的身躯，用手指略过他刚用汗水与唾液遮盖过的光滑肌肤。

 

“天啊，Clark。”Lex深呼吸。他的皮肤仿佛被火灼烧，每一根神经都在极致预约中绷紧。他甚至不确定是否还移动他的手臂，除非他也想那般抚摸Clark。他伸手揪住Clark柔软的头发，气喘吁吁地笑看Clark在他的爱抚中弓起身，发出像小猫儿一样的叫声。

 

Clark愉快的呻吟，无情地继续专注对Lex的腹沟，这个气味最浓烈的部位的探索。

 

Lex开始呻吟，他的Clark用鼻尖摩擦，用滚烫的舌尖触碰他那硬的发疼的阴茎，他不由自主地将腿伸张的更开。

 

“很好。”Clark低喃，灼热地气息喷洒在Lex敏感的肌肤上。

 

“是的。”Lex表示赞同，在Clark紧紧握住柱身时弓起身。

 

Clark渴望更多，所以他往Lex大腿内侧深入，仔细地嗅着舔着，手指也在不断轻抚着Lex柔软的、滑腻的阴茎。他的手向Lex双球下更深的会阴迈进，那里的气味更加深邃，更加的‘Lex’，更加具有麝香味，却也更加沉寂。

 

无视了Lex性致勃勃的声音，Clark猛地抬起了头，而Lex因此沮丧地呻吟。Clark才开始舔舐他敏感的小穴没多久就退缩了。

 

“Clark，拜托。”Lex粗喘。但Clark摇了摇头。他想要，他知道她想要的不是这个，他想要Lex..要Lex进入他，用气味充盈他，占领他，标记他。

 

他重新爬回Lex的身上，分开双腿跨坐在他的身上。Lex盯着他，Clark回了个笑容。“我想要。”他轻声，“闻起来很棒。”Lex眨眨眼，有点困惑——直到Clark抬起他自己的臀部，伸出手再次握住Lex的阴茎。哦，该死。

 

“等一下，Clark，等一下。”他急切的说。Clark停住了，等待Lex伸手去拿放在床头的润滑剂。“等等等等等..”Lex有些绝望地嘟囔，在Clark又要不悦地低吼时摸索着润滑液的位置。

 

Clark隐约地感知到应该要等Lex准备好，但他却不想这么做。他想要Lex。

 

被快速套弄着阴茎，Lex脑子里一片空白，然后缓慢地点头，他知道Clark无论怎么样都已经无法继续等待他做更多准备了。Clark握住他直立的阴茎然后坐下。

 

“慢点，Clark。”Lex感觉到自己阴茎的前端被紧致又柔软的火热内壁包裹，不由得呻吟出声。

 

Clark再次低吼，却点了点头。他希望被立刻填满，但同让想满足Lex的需求。当他意识到他正在坐下时，同然意识到他这样可能会伤到Lex，而这是他不允许发生的，Lex是‘他的’。

 

“我的!”他咆哮着，努力放松自己来接纳Lex的阴茎。Lex几乎笑出来，为了Clark不恰当的占有宣言，因为是‘他’占有着Clark。

 

“是的。”他呻吟，不确定是因为他同意成为Clark的所有物亦或只是因为Clark的内壁紧紧地包裹他，给他带来绵绵不尽地快感。

 

“是的，我要。”Clark呻吟。

 

“Clark，”Lex急促地呼吸，扭动他的臀部来满足Clark的动作，需要，和无望的渴求，甚至变得痛苦。他的爱人看起来意识到他的需要，更加快速、深入地起身与坐下。

 

Clark颤抖着，Lex的气味充斥着他身体每一部分，，每一个细胞都绷紧了，仿佛置身云端翱翔，然后高潮突然来临让他释放。

 

“天啊，”Lex呻吟。他紧紧扣住Clark的双手，滚烫的精液飞溅到他的胸膛，Clark的小穴在不断收紧，‘最终’让他得以高潮。他放松地呼气，把自己深埋进爱人的体内。

 

Clark笨拙地向前挪了挪，将头靠在Lex的胸膛，对他爱人身上的气味满意的笑了。这让他闻起来更棒了!“真好。”他喃喃。

 

“是的，Clark。”Lex低声回复，悲伤地微笑，“很好。”

 

他安静地等待Clark进入熟睡，从他身下滑下到床上。然后他小心翼翼地起来，穿上睡袍，走到他的吧台，给自己倒了杯威士忌，坐在床对面考虑如何对今晚发生的事情进行收场。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Clark慢吞吞地睁眼，温暖而舒适的感觉让他不想挪动。他小小地咕哝，翻了个身，伸手去摸...天啊!‘Lex!’

 

Clark紧紧地闭上眼，他回忆起他们昨天都做了什么。他自己到底有什么毛病?Lex却不在床上。

 

他小心翼翼地睁开一只眼睛，环顾四周，在看到他最好的朋友蜷缩在椅子上睡觉时屏住了呼吸。Lex的睡袍完美地贴合在他身上，但他看起来寒冷又脆弱。

 

天啊，他都做了什么?他强迫他的朋友跟他做爱..他强奸了他..上帝啊，难以接受。他悄悄地爬起来，穿好衣服，轻手轻脚地向Lex走去，将这个比他瘦小的男人抱起放到床上。Lex的气味，Lex和他自己身上残存的痕迹让他下腹一紧，但Clark还是狠狠地压制住了自己的欲望。他‘再也’不会这么做了!当Lex喃喃地说着梦话时，Clark给他盖上了被子。

 

“我很抱歉。”Clark轻轻地说，然后跑掉了。

 

Lex睁开眼，环顾四周，有点迷茫。他在床上干什么?翻身，坐起，发现Clark已经不见了。

 

再次闭了闭眼，Lex低下头盯着胸膛叹气。他就知道会这样，但他希望至少能有机会和Clark好好谈谈...跟他解释。

 

Lex有些无法抉择是否应该找机会和Clark谈谈。Clark可能并没有和他父母说起这件事，那样Lex就不会在试图进入肯特家时被枪击...一个非常‘小’的可能性。

 

伴随着叹息，Lex起了床，他还是得试一下。在这一切发生后，只要有那么一点能使他继续维持与Clark友谊的机会，他都愿意尝试。

 

Clark偷偷溜进家，希望有奇迹发生，他的父母没有意识到他夜不归宿。但是，怎么可能这么好运呢。

 

“Clark Jerome Kent!你去哪了?”

 

Clark偷瞄了母亲一眼，有些瑟缩。“我很抱歉。”他低声。

 

“抱歉?你让我们非常担心!你的父亲直到现在还在四处找你。”Martha厉声地说，长时间的担忧让他很生气。“你去哪了?”

 

Clark咬了咬下唇，微微眯眼想阻止突然冒出的眼泪溃堤。“Lex那。”

 

Martha对他儿子的痛苦皱眉，“Clark，发生了什么?是不是...天啊。”她害怕地睁大了双眼，“是不是Lex对你做了什么?”

 

Clark颓废地坐下，摇摇头想，让眼泪滑下。“不是的。”他喃喃，沙哑地说道：“是我做了些坏事,妈妈。”

 

“Clark?”Martha紧挨着Clark坐下，有些担忧地伸手抓住他的肩膀。

 

“我控制不了我自己，妈妈，我发誓。我不知道发生了什么，但我只知道我‘必须’要那么做，我失控了。”Clark无力的呻吟。

 

“不得不做什么，亲爱的?”Martha小心翼翼地问道，有些害怕那个答案。

 

“我...”Clark紧张的咽了口口水，舔了舔嘴唇，“和Lex一起...了”

 

好吧。虽然和她期待的有些不同，但至少不太坏...除了夜不归宿和做、爱。

 

“甜心，我知道现在你一定很苦恼，我也不会说我赞成你彻夜不归，但这对于你们这些小男孩来讲是合理的。这不是什么坏事。”她姑且笑了笑。

 

但Clark苦涩地微笑，“妈妈，我‘知道’那...但强迫别人却是...”Martha有些惊恐地坐回原位，天啊，不!她这绅士的，温柔的孩子?不..不可能。

 

“你...不..Clark..我..”

 

“妈妈，我很抱歉。我只是...我对Lex有些想法已经很久了，但这最近开始影响到我（日常生活了）。我，该死，我不知道..昨晚有些事情使我失控了。”Clark叹息，从他母亲的表情，他知道自己解释的大概不是很好..“就像我知道昨晚我做了什么..但我在那时失控了，只剩下想要..交配的冲动。”

 

Martha尝试冷静下来，但这太多消息她需要消化了。但是随着他们经历过Clark觉醒超能力后，她已经练就在内心惊恐的同时思考问题的能力了.

 

“你对于使你失控的原因有什么想法吗?”

 

Clark点点头，“他的气味。”他低声。

 

“他的气味?”Martha眨眨眼，皱了皱眉。“但为什么现在才出现?”如果他的出现已经影响了你一段时间，那为什么你只是昨晚才会失控?"

 

Clark无奈地耸耸肩，“我也不知道，当Lex从Talon离开时它轻微的变了....噢天啊!”

 

“怎么了?”'Martha害怕地询问。

 

“我追着他跑，还停下了他的车。”Clark喃喃。

 

“他看到了你的力量‘和’速度?”Martha惊慌地低语。Clark点头。“天啊，Clark。”

 

“我知道。”Clark呻吟，“我现在该怎么办?”

 

“你需要和他谈谈，Clark。”Martha叹息。

 

Clark猛地跳起，“你在开玩笑嘛?我强迫了他，妈妈，我还跑路了。他再也不会想见到我了，更别说和我谈话了。”说到关键时，把自己重重地扔回椅子上。他的心痛苦的收缩，呼吸困难，更多眼泪汹涌而下。他‘再也’看不到Lex了。“天啊，妈妈，我该怎么办，我..我爱他。”

 

“噢，Clark，”Martha低声。她从未意识到他的情感竟然已经‘如此’深重。“甜心，你应该尽力尝试。”

 

“Clark艰难的咽了口口水，闭上眼。她是对的，他至少应该尝试。”

 

当Jonathan Kent闯进来时，Lex正打算离开。他默默挺直腰板，隐藏表情。“肯特先生，有什么我能帮你的吗?”他轻声问道。

 

“你可以告诉我我的儿子在哪里。”Jonathan厉声。

 

“Clark?我想我真的不知道。”Lex回答。

 

“我对此抱之怀疑。”Jonathan越来越近，“他已经失联了一整晚。他忘记宵禁时间并且忘了给我们打电话的原因只有一个...就是因为你!”

 

“我很抱歉，肯特先生，但我昨晚真的没有看到过Clark。事实上，我只是顺便去探望他。”Lex诚挚地反驳他的话，“如果他还失踪，我很高兴能帮你一起找他。”

 

Jonathan怀疑地眯起的双眼，瞪着这个年轻的男人，“你在说谎。我跟Lana谈过了，她说Clark离开Talon去找你了。这他妈到底发生了什么?”

 

“爸爸，什么都没有发生。”

 

“Clark?”Jonathan猛地转身，没有注意到Lex一闪而过的惊慌。

 

“你在哪里?”

 

“在家里和妈妈说话。”

 

“昨晚，儿子，我很担心。”Jonathan叹息。

 

“我在这里。”Clark低声地说，注意到了Lex的逃避。这让他胸腔充斥着懊悔的痛苦

 

“你这该死的撒谎的王八蛋，”Jonathan转向Lex来咒骂。

 

“我没有说谎。”Lex冷漠地说，“Clark昨天趁我睡着时走掉了。”

 

“Clark?”Jonathan瞪回他的儿子想要一个解释，但发现Clark却在盯着Lex..他正在哭吗?

 

Lex想跑掉。他非常不希望当他想和Clark谈谈时有一个Jonathan出来搅局。他甚至不敢看向Clark的方向，知道他听到了一声呜咽。“Clark?  
”他害怕地轻声询问。

 

“我很抱歉，Lex。”他的眼泪使他屏住了呼吸。天啊，他难以忍受这个，Lex那么僵硬地站在那，没有看他。

 

“你说抱歉?”Lex倒吸一口气。为什么Clark要说这个?

 

“拜托，Lex，我知道我没办法为自己的所作所为开脱...”

 

“‘你’做了什么?”Lex和Jonathan同时尖叫。

 

Clark强忍住眼泪，害怕又疑惑。Lex听起来好像很困惑。

 

“在这里停下，”Jonathan打断了他们，“发生了什么?”

 

“拜托，肯特先生，我觉得你应该走了。Clark和我有些很重要的事情要商谈。”Lex将他的眼神从Clark身上移开，盯着那个年老的人。

 

“我不需要你告诉我该怎么做。”Jonathan出声。

 

“父亲!”Clark高声打断，“拜托了，这真的很重要，妈妈会告诉你的。”

Jonathan最后不情愿地点头，盯着他儿子诚恳的目光。“好吧。但我希望你能在一小时后给我们打电话，行吗?”

 

“好的，父亲。”Clark点头。Lex放松的呼出一口气，当年老的肯特终于离开后。Clark小心翼翼地接近他的朋友，“Lex，我..我真的很抱歉。”

 

“你这么觉得吗?”Lex苦涩的笑了。

 

“我..”Clark困惑地眨眼，“你什么意思?”

 

“Clark，”Lex朝他的朋友挥了挥手，转身向卧室走去。他们暂时坐在彼此旁边。“Clark，”Lex轻声说，“我唯一后悔的是昨晚我占了你的便宜。”

 

“但是，”Clark皱眉，“Lex..我强迫了..”

 

“不!”Lex快速打断了他。Clark竟是那样想的吗、天啊，难怪他那么不安。“Clark，不是的。如果我不想的话昨晚就什么都不会发生。你昨晚可能意识混沌，但你依然听我的话。我‘知道’如果我要求，你就会停下”

 

Clark摇头，“我不确定。天啊，Lex我伤害了你，甚至可能‘杀了’你。你看看我都对你的车做了什么。”

 

Lex缓慢地点头，“我知道，Clark，但我也知道你永远不会伤害我。Lex叹息，“即使是你撒谎骗我。”

 

Clark深呼吸，坐了回去。“我对所有人都撒了慌，Lex。”

 

Lex期待着，希望Clark终于能坦诚面对他，但随着Clark保持沉默的态度，他只能沮丧地起身给自己倒了杯酒。“Clark，”他转身面对沙发，“你无法期待我会接受这个谎言。特别是现在一切都变了。”

 

“我知道，”Clark悄声地说。他需要解释，他知道的，但是要怎么做呢?他该从何说起?“Lex，我是并非只是个变异人。你要明白，‘没有人’知道这个。当然，除了我父母。”

 

Lex缓慢地点了点头，“Clark，都告诉我吧，拜托。”

 

“我是导致那些变异人的原因，Lex，流星雨的源头是我。我不是人类。”Clark喃喃，紧握双手。

 

“你不是人类，”Lex重复，有些震惊。“不是人类...好吧，这确实解释了一些事情。天啊，所以我确实开车时撞到你了，对吗?”

 

Clark小心地点点头。Lex表情看起来有一点震惊。“我有钢铁之躯，强壮，迅敏，我还有x射线，并且我现在显然被你的气味无可救药的吸引了。”

 

Lex锐利的目光转移到了他的脸上，Clark点点头，回答那个无言的问题。Lex喘了口气，“所以..昨晚..有什么不同?”

 

“你想表达什么?”Clark问道。

 

“现在你让我淡定了，我不会那样难以抗拒你了。”Lex笑。

 

Clark哼哼，“你根本什么都不知道，Lex。”

 

“试试看。”Lex扬眉。

 

Clark注视了他一会，“我现在就想要你，Lex，你的气味影响了我。我不知道它的原因和怎么做到的。”他耸肩，“但最晚，当你从Talon离开，你的气味就变了，继而我就失控了。”

 

“当我离开Talon时?”Lex皱眉，陷入沉思，瞬间忽视了当他听到Clark的话语时腹沟隐约的激动。他还没有意识到Clark猛然抬头，开始细嗅他的气味。“好吧，这听起来像是某种占有欲的表现和...呜哇，Clark!”

 

“Lex，”Clark低吼，他将自己挪动到了Lex的腿间。

 

“天啊，男孩，”Lex呻吟。他尝试控制这个局面，但Clark再次发出那声音，用他的鼻尖磨蹭着Lex的大腿。无法控制了，Lex已经硬了，Clark开始低低地吼叫。

 

“天啊，男孩。”Lex重复。

 

“Lex，你闻起来棒极了。”Clark咧嘴朝着他的好友笑了，将他的脸埋进Lex的腹沟，有迫不及待地希望吸入麝香气味的冲动。这太棒了，味道充斥这他的感官和头脑。他现在唯一知道的，只剩继续下去，让气味再次标记他，霸占他。

 

闻起来很好?Lex强迫自己集中注意力，尽管此时Clark开始拉扯他的衣服，舔着他，闻着他。这一定和他的觉醒有关，它肯定是唤起了Clark某种冲动...好吧，被标记的冲动。Clark抬起他的胳膊，把自己埋进他的腋窝，舔弄着他，轻轻吮吸着他。Lex颤抖，他感觉到自己的性器站了起来，某种发痒的战栗感让他瞬间想要喘气。

 

“天啊，Clark。”他呻吟。

 

Clark抬起头，笑了笑，“味道不错。”然后屈身吻了吻Lex。

 

Lex很快便张开嘴接受Clark闯入口腔的舌头，他通过他爱人的嘴里感受到了自己的味道，并不让人难以接受。Clark的吻很持久，它富含侵略性，又十分热烈，这简直太棒了。（我觉得还是原文的感觉火辣：Clark's kisses were insistent, plundering, consuming and damn,）Lex情不自禁地想如果用这张嘴给自己口交...

 

Clark把他拉扯到椅子上，靠近他，继续贪婪地品尝Lex的双唇，用他被衣物遮挡的下体抵住他情人勃起都性器，不断的晃动。

 

“Clark，”Lex吸气，把头偏到一边。Clark小小地呜咽，随即俯身低头，舔弄并吮吸他的脖颈。“Clark，拜托。”Lex尝试把Clark按下去，他需要高潮，Clark牛仔裤的摩擦使他异常难受。

 

Clark坐回原位，盯着Lex的性器，它的漏出几滴前液，那气味令他沉醉。他‘必须’尝尝。他跪坐回Lex的双腿间，首先低下头深深地，表示赞叹地闻了闻气味，让他的性器在裤子里绷得更紧了。他伸出舌头，添了一滴从Lex顶端渗出的前液，慢慢往上到他的铃口，用舌尖在铃口上打转，想要更多。

 

浓烈的味道在他口腔里突然爆发，充斥着他的每个感官，甚至超过了那气味，那个当Lex再次呻吟与不断在他身下扭动时悄悄改变的气味。在把Lex的下体重新放回口腔前，Clark明媚地笑了。他‘一定要’品尝更多。

 

噢，天啊。Lex突然很想加快速度，Clark已经准备好接受更多了，他能搞定这个，这根粗壮的阴茎。火热的舌头包裹着，舔弄着，爱抚着它。Clark吮吸着，继续发出那些令人遐思的声音，使Lex全身都在颤抖。

 

Clark仿佛置身于天堂，他闻到的，品尝到的，混合起来，让他濒临高潮。他感觉到拉链被拉开了，低低地呻吟起来。他上下移动地更快了，尽全力吞咽,在每一次略过前端时都舔一口流出前液的铃口。

 

“Clark，天啊。”Lex呻吟。Clark低吼着，他的喉咙锁住了Lex阴茎的前端。Lex猛地颤抖。一阵强烈的快感从他身体涌起，他高潮了。Clark轻易地把它们都咽了下去。

 

Clark呜咽了一声。味道太棒了。他紧绷的身躯突然放松，他在牛仔裤里射了出来，但他甚至还没有摸过他自己。

 

Clark稍稍偏了偏头，靠在Lex的大腿上，深深地吸了口气，从爱人那得到的幸福感和满足感让他快乐地长叹。

 

“真好。”他大声宣告。

 

Lex咧开嘴笑了，伸出手温柔地抚摸Clark的头发。“是的啊，非常好。”他同意。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Clark突然惊醒，睁大双眼。他正和Lex一起蜷缩在沙发上，然后松了口气。这又发生了。当他记起Lex的反应，特别是知道他们感觉是相互时，忍不住洋洋得意起来。突然，笑容消退了。这算什么相互?

 

Lex说过他从不后悔之前所发生的一切，但这不代表他希望Clark每次发情就找上他。特别是当他失控时…天，如果这发生在公共场合呢?

 

“Clark，”Lex叹息。他起床冥想已经有一会儿了。他几乎都能听见年轻人的担忧了。“发生了什么?”他站起来面对年轻人。

 

“我们不能继续保持这样。”Clark在他耳边说道。

 

Lex脸色灰败，他的胸口在痛苦地不断收缩。“噢，”他轻轻地说。

 

“这对你不公平。”Clark继续。然后他停下来嗅了嗅。

 

Lex害怕地呆滞住，“Clark?”

 

“为什么..你这么难过?”Clark担心地皱眉，盯着他的朋友。Lex的气味让他痛苦。

 

Lex抬起头，注视着天花板，叹气，“我猜，是因为我希望你也不会后悔。”

 

Clark眨眨眼，惊讶地微微张嘴，“Lex?...我..我没有，我只是觉得..我的意思是因为你不在意我们的第一次..但这不代表你想要我…”

 

“相信我，Clark，我想要你。”Lex快速地打断了他的话语。

 

Clark浅浅地吸气，“真的?”Lex点头，然后坐回原位。Clark盯着他，咬了咬唇，“但你还是很难过,Lex,为什么?”

 

Lex沉重地呼吸着，假笑。“我再也无法在你面前隐瞒任何事了，是嘛?”

 

“你想吗?”Clark有点悲伤地问道。他不喜欢他的朋友闻起来那么无助，这让他想爬到Lex的膝盖上，然后让这一切好起来。

 

“不。”Lex轻轻地回答。他想减轻Clark的恐惧。即使他的朋友无法控制发生的事情，而Lex很开心他能分享到这些。“听着，Clark，没事的，你不必担心。只要你不介意，我会陪在你的身边。”

 

“不，”Clark摇头，“不，我介意，这对你不公平，Lex。”

 

Lex眯起眼，“这对你就公平吗?你无法控制自己，而且这明显有我的原因。”

 

Clark坐回原位，突然笑出来。这就是了。“Lex，无论这些事情是什么，我都希望能陪在你身边，你不知道吗?”

 

Lex舔了舔唇，仔细地盯着他朋友那碧绿的双眸，在其中寻找真实。然后他笑了，胸口的大石终于落下。“我现在知道了。”他轻声，“过来这里。”Clark笑了，转过身来坐在Lex旁边。“我也想和你在一起。”

 

Clark如释负重般长叹，用鼻尖蹭着Lex的脖颈，吸入名为快乐的气味。然后他又再次蹙眉站了起来。

 

“然而这还是有一个问题，Lex。这之前让我难以抵抗，但现在..天，我可以‘闻’你。但我不能无时无刻都嗅着你，”Clark担忧地咬住下唇，“如果爆发在公众场合怎么办呢?”

 

Lex若有所思地抿唇。“好吧，是我的冲动让你失去了控制，对吗?”Clark点头。“我觉得我可以控制我自己，Clark。”他挑眉。

 

Clark傻笑，“真的吗?”

 

Lex哼了一下，点点头，“我必须这样子，不是吗?我们不能一直躲着别人，是吧?”

 

“不!”Clark惊呼，“但是..我仍然对这有强烈的需求，你知道，天啊，Lex，你知道你自己闻起来有多棒吗?”

 

Lex忍不住偷偷地笑了，Clark拍了拍他的手臂，“我很抱歉，但这真的很滑稽，来吧，”Lex很愉悦。

 

“当然，我猜。”Clark假笑，“这仍然是个问题。”

 

“我们不得不见机行事了，Clark，”Lex叹息。“我认为你并不想时时刻刻都被我的气味影响吧?”

 

Clark摇头，“不，我一直看你都比友情更重，但这气味却是最近才出现的，就有点像我的超能力。”

 

Lex挑眉，Clark看向他，耸肩。“所以，这可能是因为你的某些方面的觉醒。”Lex暗示道。

 

“一些‘外星’的东西，你觉得?”Clark叹息。

 

“是的，这不是人类的东西，Clark，而这会很有趣的。”Lex坐回去，又皱了皱眉，“我无法想象一个能将你完好无损的送上太空的社会..会在他们高潮时猛地攀爬到对方身上。”

 

“这跟我所知的我的家乡不太相像。我所知道的只有他们不想要我。”Clark沮丧地轻声说道，尝试不要让他自己那么难过。他现在像是个会不断成长的怪物，但至少他没有失去Lex。

 

Lex叹息，把Clark按回他的臂弯，“我很确信他们送你来这里是有理由的，Clark。我无法想象谁会不想要你。”Clark抬头，微微掀起笑容，“你是认真的?””

 

Lex温柔地笑了，“当然。你能感受到吗?”Clark点头。Lex想问更多，但他想到了时间，“Clark，也许你现在应该给你的父母回个电话。”

 

叹息，Clark起床走向他的手机。

 

“你是我快速拨号上的‘1’”，Lex假装可怜地笑了笑。

 

随着笑容轻轻地摇摇头，Clark按下了1。“嗨，妈妈。”

 

“Clark，一切都还好吗?”Martha放松地叹息，他从城堡打电话过来，希望这代表着一切能回到正轨。

 

“当然，”Clark朝着Lex笑了，“一切都很好。只是有一点小误会。”

 

“真的?噢太好了。那..”Martha停顿了下，“那你的嗯..超能力，他有说什么吗?”

 

“我大概已经告…告诉他了，妈妈。”Clark结巴，眼神无意识地飘向Lex。

 

“你‘告诉’他了?”

 

“妈妈，我不得不这么做。我们得找出这是什么，这可能跟我的超能力相似，但这已经直接影响到Lex了。”

 

“什么意思，直接?”Martha谨慎地问道，“这就是你认为你强迫了他的原因?”

 

“是的，妈妈。”

 

Lex心里有点小雀跃，因为他看见Clark无意识地慢慢靠近他。

 

“我解决不来，妈妈，我们正打算一起解决掉这件事，可以吗？”Clark问道，希望他的母亲不会拒绝。Lex变了变坐姿，以便Clark能够坐在他的双腿间。在他的爱人依偎在他身旁的时候，他毫无察觉自己在抑制轻笑出声的冲动。

 

“他不会告诉任何人。”

 

“好吧，行，Clark，但我希望你能回家吃饭。”Martha叹气，“Lex也是，我们希望有个跟他聊天的机会。”

 

“好吧,让我问问他。”Clark环顾四周，被震惊到了。他之前不是到过这房间吗？他望着刚刚在傻笑的爱人挑眉，点点头。“你准备好在晚饭时刻接受询问了吗？”他问。

 

Lex翻了个白眼。为什么事情不能简单地如最初呢？不是说现在这个情况轻松，但至少他们就要出去了。“好吧。”他叹气。

 

“你不是一定得这么做。”Clark都不需要气味来告诉他Lex宁愿永远都不再与他父母相见。“我不介意。”

 

“不，Clark，我要来。这是我尝试说服他们最好的机会了。”Lex半笑。

 

“谢谢你，”Clark靠近他，快速地亲了一下。“好吧，妈妈，我们会准时来吃饭的。”

 

“太好了，晚点见，亲爱的。”

 

“再见，妈妈。”深深地叹息，Clark走远了点，在黏住Lex之前把手机放在桌子上，然后再次嗅着他爱人的脖颈。

 

Lex大笑，“快点起来，我需要洗个澡。”

 

“不，”Clark低吼。他不想Lex洗掉他们结合的气息。

 

“要，Clark。你也需要。”Lex推了推他的爱人，“你现在一定感受到那种难受了。”

 

Clark撅嘴，“我猜。”

 

他走近Clark，用脸颊轻轻地摩挲Clark的发丝，Lex轻语，“你知道我们是可以共浴的对吧？”

 

Clark睁大了眼睛，跳了起来，拉着Lex一起，“那我们走吧！”

 

“Clark，放松，我们还有一整天的时间。”Lex大笑，亦步亦趋地跟在他爱人身后。

 

“快—来，Lex,”Clark咧嘴笑了，“我昨天还是个处男呢，我是一个饥渴的少年外星人并且你闻起来太棒了，让我缓缓吧!”

 

哼了一声，Lex跟着Clark进了卧室，在去浴室的路上顺便把衣服一件件脱下来，Clark停顿了一下，当Lex的气味弥漫在裸体的他的四周时努力地控制住自己，但还是觉得窘迫。他真希望也可以这样肆意潇洒地脱掉自己的衣服啊。

 

回头看了一眼，Lex站在年轻男人站在中间，他站在另一旁，步履缓慢，双拳紧握。“Clark。”他轻轻地说，“没关系，放手吧，这就是我，记住了。”

 

点点头，Clark舔了舔他的唇畔，深吸一口气。Lex身上散发的情欲气味足以抹除一切的尴尬。他脱下衣服，冲向门口，圈住Lex把他带进浴室里正面对着他。

 

“放轻松，Clark。”Lex对着爱人咧嘴笑了。

 

“说得轻松，”Clark笑出来，走近Lex,舔舐他的后脑。他们长长地呻吟，然后Lex微微低下头前倾，以便Clark能更好地舔舐。光滑，没有毛发，他的嘴唇与舌头能直接触碰到Lex的肌肤，再混上他的气味，让Clark徘徊在失控的边缘。特别是当这情欲的气味越发浓厚时。

 

不情愿地叹了口气，Lex挪动到了另一边。Clark被沮丧充斥，“只要一会，Clark。”Lex嘶哑地出声，他同样不希望停下。“让我们好好地洗个澡，可以吗？”

 

他打开洗浴器，把Clark也拖了进来。在他打开之前，他的爱人又再次黏在他身上，温柔地托住他的下巴，舔舐和啃咬着他后耳那一小寸肌肤。

 

Clark快乐地叹息，他要记住更多的味道，太棒了。他伸出舌头在Lex的后脑游走，在到达另一只耳朵前在那个小肿块上花了不少时间。

 

Lex开始腿软，他不得不用一只手撑住墙壁来保持自己，伸出另一只手紧握住下体。他从不允许任何人触碰他的头颅，即使在做爱的时候。他从未意识到这样子会有多棒。

 

“天啊，Clark，”Lex呻吟，缓慢地撸动着，伴随着Clark舌头的研磨。

 

情欲的气味伴随蒸汽弥漫，Clark抬起头深深地吸气。“Lex,”他低喃，继续啃咬和舔舐着他爱人的脖颈。

 

“我快到了，Clark。”Lex深呼吸，用牙齿轻轻咬着他的肩膀，不由自主地战栗。Clark将Lex转了个身，让他跪在地上，观摩着他爱人把手放在下体撸动时的表情，温热的水流在他们身上流过。

 

“包围我。”他乞求。他希望Lex的气味能够覆盖他。

 

“哦，天！”Lex倒吸气，他的身体紧绷着，手紧紧地按压在墙壁上。滚烫的液体伴随极致的愉悦在他体内汹涌而出，他高潮了，乳白色的种子喷射出来，溅在Clark的脸上和胸膛上。

 

当滚烫的精液碰到他，Clark觉得自己硬了。他伸出手抹掉Lex喷洒在他脸上的液体，然后把他们在手掌上一点点地舔掉。这味道让他失控，他闭上眼睛，再次在不触碰自己前提下高潮了。

 

Lex低头看着自己的爱人，对他的反应有点惊叹。“Clark?”他轻轻地问道，“你还好吗？”

 

Clark笑了，把Lex余下的精液擦在自己胸膛。“我不能更好了，Lex.”他起身拉近那个小个子的男人，低下头索要一个吻，与他的爱人分享他自己的味道。

 

Lex用胳膊圈住Clark的腰间，靠在爱人宽阔的胸膛上。微微侧身，他把头倚在Clark的肩膀上。“你在那时候看来能更好控制自己。“他评论。

 

“是的。”Clark点头，“在某些方面很相似，但更接近于我本身。”他叹息，“这实在太难回答了。”

 

“我知道。”Lex说着并轻轻地捏了一下他。“快点，我们应该清洁一下。”

 

Clark有点不高兴，不情愿地点点头。他真的不想洗走Lex在他身上的味道。

 

“我知道，Clark。”Lex咧嘴笑了，“我们会找出办法的。”他拿起沐浴露开始清洗年轻的男人。Clark赞叹地嗅了嗅，香皂是他所发现的Lex身上的味道之一，这让他下腹近乎愉悦地激动起来。

 

Lex注意到了他的反应，体贴地暂停下来，“闻起来棒极了？”

 

“Mmm,”Clark叹气，“是你的一部分。”

 

“Hmm.”Lex抓紧时间把他们洗净，关掉淋浴器。他扔给Clark一条毛巾，一边擦干自己一边走向水池。拿起古龙水，他回头瞧了一眼Clark，然后喷了一些在自己身上。当Clark捕捉到气味时，猛然抬起头，瞬间走到了Lex的身侧。

 

“该死的，Clark。”Lex惊讶地大叫。他的爱人把他拉近，再次在他的脖颈间嗅来嗅去。“我猜你喜欢古龙水的味道？”

 

“你肌肤上散发出的味道闻起来太棒了。”Clark欢快地深呼吸。他下腹的激动已经逐渐累加成了愉悦的痛苦。

 

“让我试试别的。”Lex把他推到一边，将古龙水向Clark喷洒了一些。

 

Clark微笑，深深地吸气，“好主意。”

 

“这对你有帮助吗？”Lex询问。

 

“当然，大概。”Clark沉思般咬了咬唇。有着这些连接他与Lex的气味，他可能可以控制他那极易不受控的冲动，就像帆船回到了港湾。无论如何，他喜欢香皂和古龙水在他身上的味道。

 

“我以前存了些适合你的衣服，”Lex走回卧室。“我不认为你想穿回这些裤子。”

 

“好吧。”Clark跟着他，弯了下腰去捡起那些散落在地上的拳击短裤。他戴上了眼镜。

 

Lex转头，挑起眉。“Clark，那是我刚脱掉的内裤。

 

眨眨眼，Clark低头。“啊，嗯…”他停顿了下，因为他不想扔下他们，“你介意吗？”

 

Lex耸耸肩，“好吧，我只有今天早上才穿过，我不介意你保留他们，如果你真的想要。”

 

Clark愉悦地点点头，现在他也有了Lex自己独特的味道了。Lex轻笑，Clark有着强烈的被他气味覆盖的愿望，而这恰好是他独占欲的体现。

 

“我说我今天要在Talon与Pete和Chloe会面。”Clark轻声说道，他不想去任何没有Lex的地方。

 

“希望我送你一程吗？”Lex露出一个我懂得的笑容。这不难发现Clark不想离开。顺便，他也是。这一天下来他已经知道Clark真的想和他在一起，Lex不想Clark远离他的视线范围内。特别是当他将要去Talon时。

 

Clark咧嘴，“好呀。”然后他沉下脸色，“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？”“Clark，我刚刚在一个半小时内高潮了两次，我觉得我可以控制我自己。”Lex笑了。

 

笑容在Clark的脸上扩大了，Lex抓住他的衬衫，猛拉他向前，给了他一个充满强烈占有欲意味的吻。Clark悄悄抬起手捧住Lex的后脑，将自己沉醉在爱人的味道当中。

 

“你确定吗？”他看着Lex柔软的唇瓣笑了起来。

 

控制住他自己，Lex走开了然后点点头。他笑了，“我们要走吗？”

 

Clark点点头，花了一点时间软下他已经半硬的下体。他跟着Lex下楼走到车库，当Lex穿起皮夹克时尝试控制住自己，这令人沉醉的气味里又混合了别的什么。

 

开车去的过程很安静，Lex要注意路况，而Clark对即将要面对他的朋友而倍感紧张。他不确定Lana是否说了什么，而他想自己亲口告诉他们。

 

Lex在咖啡店的路边停了下来，盯着Clark，因为他正在轻咬他自己的下唇。“你还好吗？”他问，担心Clark对他到这里有别的想法。

 

“好的。”Clark抬头看了他一眼，微笑，试着减弱Lex现在略带酸涩和紧张的气味对他的影响。“我只是想控制我自己这件事。”

 

Lex咧嘴笑了。他朝快速地朝四周看看，然后靠近Clark给了他一个短暂但意味深长的吻。舔了舔他的唇品尝他能得到的所谓味道，Clark开始呻吟。Lex闻起来又变回那种棒极了的味道，愉悦又自信。

 

他们一起走向Talon，Clark朝他的朋友微笑并走向他们，Lex紧跟在他身后。他们麻利地走到Chloe和Pete对面的座位。“嗨，大家。”

 

“嗨，Clark。”Chloe微笑着回答，“Lex。”

 

Lex朝着两位年轻人点点头，忽视Pete惊讶的表情。

 

“所以，有什么打算吗？”Clark开始说话，“周末大家有什么计划吗？”

 

“噢，当然。”Chloe热情地笑着，“我听闻Bowers从工厂下游的河里捞了一条双头鱼，你想去问问他吗？”

 

“Lex猛地起身，微微皱眉，他不喜欢这暗示。“下游？”

 

Chloe盯着他，说：“是的。”

 

“那有什么问题吗？”Pete轻声问道。

 

“完全没有。我确信Chloe是个优秀的记者，我不需要和我的律师先讨论。”Lex没有隐含太多威胁的意思。

 

Clark艰难地吞咽了一下，Lex的气味混合着些许愤怒，这让他全身发麻，下体对此显示出特殊的兴趣。

 

“淡定，大家。”他叹息，“我们会跟Bowers谈谈的，这大概不算什么。”

 

Lex很快坐回椅子上，他强迫自己冷静下来，因为他意识到Clark无意识地晃悠了过来。该死，这看起来让Clark控制自己要比他想象的难。他沉默地为Lana不合时宜的打搅进行祈祷。

 

“嗨，Clark，Lex，你们想要点什么？”Lana朝他们笑了笑，尝试去捕捉Clark的眼神。他对他们那天晚上发生了什么透露出好奇。

 

“卡布奇诺，Lana，谢谢。”Lex回答。

 

“抹茶加雪糕，谢谢。”Clark抬头，但没有与她的目光交汇。

 

“好吧。我待会给你们端来。”Lana笑着。

 

“我得去趟洗手间。”Clark喃喃，Lex正要给他让路，但Clark却从他的身上爬过，短暂地在他的脖颈上隐秘地深深地嗅了一下。这不是个好办法。Lex努力地抑制住自己突然的性奋，面无表情地面对Chloe和Pete奇怪的神色。

 

Clark扯了扯他的衬衫，快步走向洗手间。他已经硬了，硬的发痛。天啊，这太难了。能通过他的气味了解他每一个情绪的变化是件好事，但他的反应却不这么美好。

 

至少他们那天做了爱。古龙水，香皂和Lex的拳击短裤能让他稍稍冷静，使他能在这时控制住自己。不然他不确定自己能否在短时间离开休息室。

 

用冷水在脸上拍了拍，Clark尝试想象他父母做爱的画面。好的，那起效了。他调整了下自己，回到店里头。

 

看到咖啡已经被摆在了桌台上，Clark走向前拿起它们。

 

“嗨，Clark。“Lana靠近吧台，唤Clark靠近点。

 

“怎么了？”

 

她转了转眼珠，看向他，“快来，Clark，你知道我想知道昨晚你们发生了什么的。”她有些小激动。

 

Lex早已看向休息室的门口和很久了，他的眼神跟随着Clark走向吧台。当Lana走近并叫他的爱人靠近她时，他皱起了眉。

 

“Lana！天啊，我告诉过你那不是个约会也不是别的什么。”Clark有些局促不安和尴尬。

 

“啊哈，”Lana意味深长地笑了，“你的父亲告诉我你昨晚没回家。别拖拖拉拉了，说出来吧Clark。你甚至还喷了他的古龙水，不要告诉我你们什么都没发生！”

 

Clark脸红了，低头看向地板，“Lana，这是隐私，好吗？我不知道Lex是否想我…”Clark突然收声，猛地抬头，睁大了眼睛，仿佛在嗅着空气。

 

“Clark？”Lana皱眉，“发生了什么？”她后退了一步，但她只得到到Clark的低吼作为回答。

 

Lex对他们怒目而视，尝试控制自己想掐死Lana的欲望。Clark是他的，该死。突然间Clark抬头，嗅着空气。“啊哦，”Lex喃喃。

 

“啊哦？”Chloe看向秃顶的男人，疑惑地皱眉。

 

Clark开始朝着桌子走去，Lex赶忙站起来，“改走了。”他快速地说，朝着门口走去，Clark紧跟他的脚步。他听到了Pete的惊叫，“怎么回事？”和Chloe呼唤Clark的名字，在门于他们身后关闭之前，并且Clark一直抓住他的胳膊。

 

“Clark，不要！”Lex用他能掌握到的一名Luthor的威严厉声说道，“上车，Clark，就现在。”

 

Clark低吼，Lex的气味和占有欲铺天盖地涌向他，让他只想溺毙在其中。

 

“上车，现在。”Lex重复，快步走向汽车，急忙从引擎盖上滑到驾驶位那边。

 

Clark紧跟其后，刚上车Lex就把车开到了路边。气味，他需要更多的气味。Clark靠近他，把头放他的膝盖上。天啊，太棒了。愤怒和嫉妒让Lex的气味上升到了新的台阶，而这让他更加为此疯狂了。

 

“Clark，尝试控制它，拜托。“Lex喃喃，他同样也在尝试控制自己，当Clark用鼻尖磨蹭着他的勃起，发出一阵阵的噪音并且还在‘嗅着’他时。天啊！照这样下去，只要看着Clark起起伏伏的呼吸，他就能欲火焚身。

 

“我想要。“Clark低低地咆哮着。温热的呼吸和颤动让他的阴茎越发胀大。

 

Clark因为强烈的需求颤抖着，他拉扯起Lex的衬衫，把他的脸埋进轻柔的肌肤，伸出舌头细细地品尝

 

“该死！”Lex尖叫。汽车突然转向，Lex赶忙把车子控制好，“Clark，天啊！”灼热的舌头还没有停下，Clark像帽贝一样夹住他，仔细地舔舐与吮吸着他胃所在的地方。当愉快的快感在他身上流窜时，他几乎难以控制住车子的前进。

 

猛地加速，Lex迅速回到了路上，在城堡前戛然停止。

 

“Lex，”当他被强行从光滑完美的肌肤剥离时，发出了呜咽。他想要更多。

 

“去卧室。”Lex沉重地呼吸着。Clark抬起头，露出明媚的微笑。然后他一把抓住Lex跑向他爱人的房间。用上超级的速度，他让他们迅速坦诚相待，Lex躺在床上，敞开自己让他能好好地再次探索。太棒了。

 

Lex扯着Clark向下交换一个深吻，将舌头伸进Clark两片嘴唇之间，当Clark努力地吮吸着发出快乐的呻吟声。将身子移开一点点，Clark低下头再次埋进了Lex的脖颈，重重地吮吸他的皮肤直到品尝到一股血的味道。这另外的因素又让他的欲望更加高昂。

 

Clark想再次被标记、索要与填满。“Lex，”他喘气道，“我想要。”

 

Lex点头，将他推开，无视掉Clark绝望的目光和呜咽一会儿去拿润滑剂。Clark懂了他的用意，开始安静下来，乖乖地趴在他的手肘上。“我想要，”他重复，“太棒了。”

 

“好吧，放松Clark。”Lex一只手抚摸着Clark光滑的脊背，另一只手滑倒他阴茎的底部紧紧地握住，那样他就不会看到他的爱人狼狈地趴在床上

 

快速地收拾了下自己，Lex爬到Clark的后面，把手放在他那结实地臀肉上，舔湿自己的手指小心翼翼地进行开拓。

 

Clark回头看他，像野兽般露出了獠牙咆哮着。“我要，就现在！”

 

艰难的吞噎下口水，Lex转过身来，继而把小兄弟抵在Clark后穴的入口上。天啊，他太紧了。Clark在愉悦中呻吟着，他现在只想被填满，欲望在膨胀，他把身子往后一动，将Lex的阴茎全部吞了下去。

 

Lex惊讶地叫了一声，突然间被紧致又温热的穴肉狠狠地包裹住，他大口地喘息着。Clark开始呻吟，被填满的感觉太棒了，特别是知道他即将被打上属于Lex的印记。

 

“Clark，Lex轻声说道，Clark再次偏头看向他，眼神更加清澈。

 

“我想要你，Lex，拜托。”Clark乞求道。

 

Lex紧紧地抓住Clark的臀部慢慢地往下扯，脸上露出笑容，点点头，当Clark想紧紧地拥抱他时，Lex的眼神在他的头顶上略过。用力地插入他爱人的体内，Lex没有停下，而是粗暴地横冲直撞。这场性爱既没有控制，亦没有技巧，但他们甘之如饴。

 

Clark的咕哝和呻吟，他身体战栗的感受，被Lex抚摸下紧绷的身躯，他仿佛散发高温的勃起，对Lex还残存的理智造成危险。更加用力在他爱人身体内挺进，Lex将手下移紧紧握住Clark的阴茎，恰到好处地轻抚着他的下体。

 

“太棒了，Lex，”Clark气喘吁吁地说着，伴随着每次用力的挺进都颤抖着身子，每次前列腺被刺激到时都发出意味不明的咕哝。“太棒了。”

 

“是的，”Lex喘着粗气，Clark的屁股紧紧地吸着他，他猛地向前一挺，将自己埋在深处颤着身躯迎接高潮来临。

 

Lex灼热的精液喷射在他体内，让Clark不禁狠狠地咬了咬下唇。他用力地掐住Lex紧握的双手，在他双手支撑不住自己前溢出小声地呻吟，然后他的脸就深深陷入床单里头了。

 

狠狠地吸了口气，Lex让自己倚靠在Clark的身上，趴在他爱人强壮的背上。当高潮后短暂的脱力感一过，Lex温柔地将自己退出去，爬到Clark身边躺下。

 

Clark转头朝向他最好的朋友。“嗨。”他微笑说道。

 

“你回来了。”Lex轻轻地笑了笑。

 

“是的，”Clark叹息，“天啊，那太惊奇了。”

 

Lex不得不承认，所以他点点头。“你还能 记起是什么引起的吗？”他问。

 

“你…”Clark停顿了一下，眨眨眼，哇！“你在嫉妒。是吗？”

 

叹气，Lex有些紧张地看向他朋友的眼睛。“我告诉过你我想和你在一起，Clark。我不想和别人分享你。”

 

他缓缓地笑了，终于能把一切说清了，这也证实了，Lex希望他们能独占彼此。“Lex,你不需要这样子，我不会想和别人在一起。”他咧嘴一笑，“Lana想知道我们昨天都干了什么。”

 

“再说一次？”Lex有些疑惑地问道。

 

“她认为我们在约会。”Clark咯咯地笑了起来，将身子往内挪了挪，把Lex拉的更加靠近他。

 

“真的？”Lex不确定地歪了歪头，他还没有意识到自己对Clark的吸引到底有多大。“她为什么会那样认为？”

 

Clark耸耸肩，“不知道，也许和那个池子有关吧。”

 

现在Lex是真的蒙圈了，“池子？”

 

“是啊，他们打赌我们什么时候会在一起。”Clark努力地抑制住假笑的神情，那会威胁到Lex的表情。 

 

“什么？！”Lex站了起来，摇了摇头。

 

Clark也站了起来，撅起嘴，继续靠近Lex，那样他就能继续吸入他爱人肌肤上散发的性爱和汗湿的气味。

 

“我们不需要告诉任何人，Lex，”Clark慢慢地说道。“只是一些人认为我们互相相爱，但这并不代表我们要对此说点什么。”

 

“不，Clark，不是那个，”Lex语速飞快。他不想Clark认为他反对公开关系。“我只是有点惊讶和尴尬，原来我意图已经那么明显了。”

 

Clark给了他一个大大的笑容。他低下头索要一个吻，舔舐着Lex的嘴唇，轻轻地扫过每一个地方，为他爱人的味道而叹息。Lex最后用一个缱绻地亲吻离开了他的唇，弯下身子靠近他的爱人，用纸巾擦拭干净他自己。Clark再次躺下，Lex紧跟其后，把他的头靠在Clark的胸膛上。


End file.
